Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{125}{64}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{64}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{64}{125}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{4}{5}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{64}{125}$ So $\left(\dfrac{125}{64}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{64}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{4}{5}$